The Perfect Date
by Amethyst Beloved
Summary: One-shot. Cute GQ fic that takes place a week after the joyride. While waiting for Dillon, something unexpected happens to Georgie. Wanting to get out of it, an old friend from the past helps them out. Who could it be?


A/N: This story was supposed to have a second chapter to it, but now it's just a one-shot. Sorry for the incontinence. I have writer's block!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of General Hospital do not belong to me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Perfect Date  
  
By Amethyst Beloved  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a week after their joyride, but she still couldn't stop thinking about it.  
  
Georgie Jones sipped her ice tea while she was twirling one of the flowers belonging to the centrepiece on one of the outdoor tables at Kelly's. She felt that she could just float away with her romantic feelings, and she didn't mind at all. Over the week, she ran into Dillon Quartermain here and there, but it was never long enough to have a decent conversation. But this morning he called her, and asked if she could meet him at the diner. Of course she immediately cleared her schedule for that afternoon.  
  
"Hey Georgie."  
  
The teen looked up and smiled fondly at the person in front of her.  
  
"Hi Lucas," she greeted. "Is your shift over?"  
  
"Almost," he replied as he settled the tray of dirty dishes on the ground before sitting across from her. "How about we go see the new Matrix movie when I'm finished here?"  
  
Georgie unconsciously wrinkled her nose at the thought. Ever since Dillon introduced her to her first classical movie, new movies just didn't seem to have the same old-fashion magic no matter what kind of special effects they used.  
  
"I wanted to go see it with Maxie, but she said she's going somewhere else this afternoon," he continued. "So naturally I decided to ask you. It will be the perfect date."  
  
"Lucas, Dillon once told me that I shouldn't settle for second-pickings," she began. "And Dillon also showed me how wonderful classical movies are compared to the new ones. Dillon even-"  
  
"Dillon, Dillon, Dillon!" he interrupted. "Didn't I tell you he was trouble? These days he's all you ever talk about. I thought Mac told you to stay away from him."  
  
"I know but-"  
  
"No buts. I'll be back in ten minutes and maybe after the movie you'll be cured from the brainwashing number that he did on you."  
  
Before Georgie could protest, he picked up his tray and left. For the first time, she was feeling angry with her "kind of but not" cousin. She'll always love him, but only now she realized that her love was more family related than romantically related. Why did it take her so long to realize it?  
  
"Fine, I'll go to the movies with Lucas," she grumbled to her self. "It's not as if I have anything better to do."  
  
"Did you forget about little ol' me already?"  
  
Georgie looked up again, but this time when she saw who it was, butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.  
  
"Dillon!" she cried out with a surprise. "Have a seat! Something happened, and I forgot that I was here to meet you!"  
  
"So what's up?" he asked as he made himself comfortable.  
  
"Lucas wants me to see that new Matrix movie with him," she said with a groan. The look of horror mixed in with disbelief on Dillon's face made her laugh.  
  
"You got to be kidding!" he exclaimed with eyes as round as saucers. "And you said yes? After all I've done for you?"  
  
"There, there," she said, patting his hand. "I tried to get out of it, but her left before I could give him no for an answer."  
  
Then without even thinking about it, Dillon quickly flipped over his hand so he could hold hers. A gentle squeeze was enough to make Georgie's whole arm tingle and her breath quicken.  
  
"Then why don't you do something with me?" he murmured innocently even though his heart rate was rising with every moment passed.  
  
"Y-you're asking me out?" she stuttered. "Like on a date?"  
  
"Why not? I did promise you that I was going to take you back to that place I found during our ride."  
  
"All right! I'll come with you!" exclaimed Georgie with a laugh. With Dillon it was always one spontaneous moment after another. The motorcycle, cutting class, their first kiss...  
  
Georgie froze as she quickly stole a glance at Dillon. The first kiss wasn't planned, but the second one was so cruel on her part. No wonder he broke away. How inconsiderate could she be?  
  
"Georgie," said Dillon in a singsong voice. "Are you zoning out on me again?"  
  
"No!" she lied as a blush hit her cheeks. "I was just, um, thinking about how I can't just blow off Lucas without him even knowing."  
  
"That's easy," answered Dillon with a grin. "Since you're going to be with me, we're just going to find someone to take your place."  
  
Before Georgie could say anything, Dillon already found a girl who was around their age.  
  
"Hey you with the blond hair! Are you doing anything now?"  
  
"Dillon!" Georgie scolded. "How could you do such a-"  
  
Georgie was at loss of words when she saw who it was.  
  
"Serena? Serena Baldwin? What are you doing in this part of town?"  
  
"Georgie? Is that you? I just came from visiting my father at the PCPD! I haven't seen you in ages! When was the last time? Nurses Ball?"  
  
"Wow, this is a great reunion, but I have a date with Georgie," interrupted Dillon. "So can you do us a favour?"  
  
For the first time, Serena looked over Dillon approvingly and wished that there were guys as good looking as him at her school. Then she winked at Georgie, signalling that she was going to want details.  
  
"Anything for an old friend," the blond answered.  
  
"Thank you so much!" said Georgie. "Okay, can you please take my place and go to the movies with Lucas for me?"  
  
"You call this a favour?" she asked with interest. "There's nothing more I'd rather do! I should be thanking you!"  
  
"Don't mention it," answered Dillon who still had Georgie's hand in his. "We should be thanking you."  
  
The couple left quickly, and Georgie was laughing at what happened without letting go of Dillon.  
  
Serena stared at the diner doors feeling a bit nervous. Before she was going to in, they opened, and a teen around her age stepped out. As soon as he saw her, his eyes grew wide.  
  
"Lucas? It's me, Serena Baldwin. Georgie asked me to take her place. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all," he replied slowly once he got his voice back. All though it had been a couple of years since he last saw his old friend, he never remembered her looking so beautiful. "Not at all."  
  
The End  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: If you're reading this for the first time, don't forget to review! 


End file.
